Many media storage applications (e.g., archives) require that the information on storage media be maintained for extended periods of time. Typical media types include magnetic tape, magnetic disk, optical disk, holographic disk and the like. Depending upon the specific media type, information maybe stored in the form of magnetic domains, optical features, interference patterns or the like. All media types are subject to damage from excessive environmental and handling conditions.
These various types of media can be kept in passive physical storage (e.g. on shelves) where some manual operations take place to retrieve the media and place it in an appropriate device (e.g., a “drive” or “system”) to access the stored information. The media types may also be kept in active physical storage, such as within a space accessible by a robotic system. The robotic system is typically under computer control and automatically retrieves the media, delivers it to the appropriate information access device for reading and/or writing, and upon completion of the media access task returns the media to its active storage location. Such data storage media is in widespread use both commercially and in the consumer marketplace.
For example, media storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a media cartridge. These arrays of cartridge storage cells are housed within an enclosure of the media storage library. Such media storage libraries use a robotic mechanism to quickly move the media cartridges between their cartridge storage cells and media drives.
For instance, to retrieve information that is stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism moves to the cartridge storage cell location that houses the selected media cartridge. A gripper mechanism that is part of the robotic mechanism grasps the media cartridge, extracts it from the cartridge storage cell, transports it to a media drive location, and then loads the media cartridge into the media drive.
In commercial applications, vast quantities of storage media are used by business data processing operations to store vital business records. The business environment also is making increasing use of automated systems to handle its media. Business practices and government regulations make it critical for storage media-based information to be protected from loss due to physical damage, as well as access delays due to system breakdown.
Frequently, it is desired by various personnel to physically enter a media storage library for maintenance or diagnostic services related to protecting the media storage from losses or access delays. For instance, the personnel may want to visually inspect one or more of the media drives, media cartridge storage cells, or media handling spaces within the media storage library enclosure. However, it may be difficult or impossible for a person to physically enter, maneuver, comprehensively inspect, and exit a media storage library. In addition, for security and confidentiality reasons, limiting the presence of persons within the media storage library is vital.
Furthermore, any sized library that is opened for either direct human ingress or egress, or merely for visual inspection from the outside leaves the library in an unknown state. Media may have been added, removed, or shifted in position. Likewise, mechanisms may have suffered damage from accidental contact. At best, an “audit” must be performed once the library is closed to confirm the media location and presence and to check operation of the media handlers and media drives. The audit is undesirable in that it requires the suspension, or at least slowing, of normal media library operations. In instances of “lights-out” installations where there are no local operators, it is a logistics challenge to both schedule and provide personnel to perform physical inspections. Further, if the robotic library is deemed “confined space,” regulations may require the presence of multiple individuals.
Currently, it is possible to add windows to the media storage library for visual inspection purposes. However, these windows only give a limited view into the library and important cartridge storage cell space is lost when these windows are added. In addition, there is presently a capability to hard-mount video cameras in the media storage library. Yet, these hard-mounted cameras have limited use and visibility because of their lack of mobility. The importance of the storage media and its timely access has created the need for new and efficient tools and methods to monitor the conditions and diagnose the failures of the media storage libraries' storage environment and those systems relied upon for fast media access. An alternate way to visually inspect the interior of the media storage library would be beneficial.